The present invention relates to a latch device for a cover member.
A console box for storing small items is generally mounted between a driver seat and a passenger seat in a vehicle compartment. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,627, for example, a conventional console box is comprised of a box body that usually extends in the direction of the length of a vehicle and a cover member that opens and closes an upside opening of the box body. The cover member includes a lock member disposed at the front thereof in the direction of the length of the vehicle. The cover member can be closed by engaging the lock member with a latch hole formed in a front wall of the box body.
The structure of the conventional console box, however, has the problem that the degree of freedom in designing the wall of the boxy body is restricted, because the position where the lock member is engaged with the latch hole lies at the center of the wall constituting the box body. It is therefore impossible to effectively use the wall of the box body.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a latch device for a cover member, which makes it possible to effectively use walls of a box body.